Leap Year
by W.S.C. Magica De Spell
Summary: All he wanted was to know what happened to Arianna and he would kill to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N My second attempt at a story. This takes place from the killers pov.**

I look outside my window at the busy traffic zooming along, however my

mind is other places. I still think of my last victim. She screamed so much , but I

wasn't worried about the neighbors hearing. Having a soundproof basement is a

big benefit. She was so innocent I almost spared her, almost. The sound of her

pained screams and endless pleading for her life was music to my ears. I watched

her take her dying breath. I was sad to see her go but she was no fun anymore.

It's time to let them go when they stop fighting and give in. Although I'll never

forget the thrill of the kill, I will have to remove those bloodstains. I guess it's time

I cleaned my knife, I'll need it soon. I grab a garbage bag and place her inside. I'll

dispose of her in the river when it gets dark. She didn't matter anyway, she was

merely practice. After all I have to have my technique down when I go after the

true object of my desire, a certain CSI.

**A/N PLEASE, PLAEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. I WOULD LOVE HELP ON THIS. I AM NOT THE MOST CONFIDENT WRITER AND WILL GLADLY WELCOME ALL IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I posted this earlier than expected. The killer's thoughts are in Italics.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami so please don't sue.

_I arrived at the everglades earlier than planned but I couldn't wait. I left the _

_body in plain sight waiting for it to be discovered. I figured I would just wait for the_

_CSI's to come to me instead. Hopefully she will be one of the ones to get this call if _

_not I'll have to kill again and hope for the best. Wait, here comes someone, oh it's _

_an explorer. He appears to be in his early 20's, probably still in college. I watch as _

_he screams in shock at the sight of the mutilated body. He looks as if he's going to _

_faint. Eventually he somewhat recovers and pulls out a phone. I can hear his _

_speech _"I'm on the Snake Bight Trail, I just found a body, please hurry I think I'm

going to be sick."_ The fool, he could never have what it takes to kill someone, pity I _

_could have had an apprentice. Around 15 minutes later the police arrive and begin _

_to take the weakling's statement. Suddenly a Hummer arrives, my heart leaps in _

_excitement. I can't help but think is this it, is she here? As fast as my heart rose it _

_sunk, it's not her. Two guys emerge from the shining vehicle, one has on a suit _

_and black sunglasses in his hand. The other wears average clothes. A large white _

_van pulls up and a dark haired lady steps out. She approaches the body and begins _

_to inspect it. _"Poor baby, you didn't want to go this way did you? It looks like her

throat was slit, probably the cause of death. These wounds appear to have been

inflicted antemortem looks like she fought back. I'll know more when I get her on

my table Horatio." _Interesting, the man in the tux seems to be named Horatio. _

Mr. Wolfe, someone killed this girl and we," _he pauses and puts on his sunglasses _

_for some odd reason,_ "are going to find out who.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter 3 is up.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned CSI: Miami I would be on vacation in the Bahamas.**

_I sit back and watch the CSI's work for a while before I leave. As I drive off I _

_check my watch, CRAP, I'm going to be late for work. I speed up and head to my _

_job at the Home Depot. One good thing about working at a hardware store is that _

_I get all my tools at a discounted price. No one questions it when I buy chains and _

_rope because I have a reputation as a do it yourself kind of person. _"Hey, I was

wondering when you would get here, we got a lawnmower that needs to be

repaired." _"No promlem Mr. Granger, I'll get right on it." My boss, Mr. Granger, is _

_one of those guys who is always happy and sees the good on everyone, huh if only _

_he knew. I quickly repair the lawnmower with ease. I love working with my hands. _

_I finish up my shift and head out. When I arrive at home, I go to the kitchen and _

_prepare lasagna for dinner. Just because I'm a serial killer doesn't mean I can't _

_cook. I grab my pasta and settle down in front of the TV. After watching a _

_pointless soap opera, I open my photo album. Sighing, I look at the picture of _

_Arianna. I miss her so much._

**A/N I will try to put Arianna in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N 3 PAGES, A NEW RECORD. Sorry this took a while, I've been cramming for 5 TESTS!! My posts will probably come only once a week since spring break is over. **

**Disclaimer: see previous.**

_I miss you so much Arianna. My little sister was only nine at the time. I was 12. _

_I should have watched her like I was supposed to. I remember everything about _

_that day. It was a hot day in July. My dad was at work and my mom____was in her _

_office trying to finish up some last minute paperwork. Dad had called to say he _

_was leaving early and was taking us to the beach. He told me to get my sister _

_ready. I ran upstairs and told her to get ready. Dad came and got us and we left _

_for the beach. While we set up our spot, Dad saw one of his buddies from work. _

_He told me to keep an eye on Arianna while he chatted with his pal. I looked at _

_Arianna and watched her build sandcastles. I was about to join her when _

_someone called my name. It was my friend Ken. Ignoring Arianna, I ran to join _

_Ken in a volleyball game with Kelsey, his sister. I know I should have asked _

_Arianna to join us but Lindsay, Kelsey's best friend, was there and I had a _

_major crush on her. She had the most amazing golden hair that matched her _

_eyes; all the guys at school were crushing on her. After about 10 minutes into _

_the game, my dad came rushing over. He asked me where was Arianna. _

_Innocently, I pointed to where I had left her. I had gotten so wrapped up in the _

_game I lost track of time. When I looked over I saw Arianna was gone. My dad _

_was trying not to panic; he looked all around and started asking everyone if _

_they had seen her. One guy said he saw her with a man, she was screaming but _

_he assumed that she just didn't want to leave. After hearing this Dad searched _

_all over the parking lot yelling for Arianna. Suddenly he started to break down _

_crying. I went over the console him and he started yelling at me. "YOU LITTLE _

_BRAT, YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR EYES OFF THAT GIRL FOR ONE _

_SECOND AND NOW YOUR SISTER IS MISSING." Instantly feeling ashamed, _

_I backed up and waited for the cops. After they finished taking our statements, _

_they promised to find Arianna. We waited and waited and waited for that _

_phone call. 5 hours later the cops called to tell us that they had exhausted _

_every possible lead. When my mother heard this she had a meltdown, she _

_threw everything she could get her hands on. Days passed and the neighbors _

_dropped by to offer condolences. Gradually my family fell apart. My mom quit _

_her job and stayed locked up in her room. My dad was always angry stopped _

_speaking to me. The next six years were a nightmare, I became a loner. When I _

_turned 18 I left Biscayne Island and moved to a small apartment in Coral Way._

_I went to work at my father's old place of employment, the Home Depot. _

_Eventually, I moved to Coconut Grove because that's where Lindsay moved _

_to. In a way I blame her for my sister's disappearance. I stalked her for weeks _

_before kidnapping her. The look of shock on her face was priceless. I told her it _

_was her fault that Arianna was gone. She pleaded with me not to kill her but I _

_ignored her. I wanted her to suffer like I knew Arianna had suffered. I said _

_suffered because I don't want her to be alive and still be in pain. I just hope _

_whoever took her had the decency to kill her quickly. Smiling I slowly slashed _

_her neck. I will get my revenge on the CSI's because it's their fault that Arianna _

_wasn't found. Now they will see what it's like to lose someone you really care _

_about._

**A/N Hopefully this will tide you over to next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I just realized that my description of this story is completely wrong so I will change it as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: see previous**

_After coming out of my reverie, I decided to go for a run. I threw on some _

_jogging clothes and hid my knife in my backpack just in case. I decided to do _

_some laps at the park. After a few minutes of running, I stopped and looked _

_around. To my right was a man who resembled Ken. The anger bubbled inside _

_of me and I couldn't take it. If Ken had never invited me to join him, I wouldn't _

_have left Arianna. Hiding behind a tree, I grabbed my knife and waited. He _

_came over to the water fountain for a drink. Lying in wait I froze until he came _

_close enough for me to attack. I lunged at him and stabbed him in the back. _

_This guy was stronger than me, but I took him by surprise. Crying out, he fell _

_to his knees and I took that opportunity to continue stabbing him until he _

_stopped moving. After that I cleaned my knife, and waited for someone to _

_come across him. Deciding that it was too early for anyone to go out jogging, I _

_took my time and carved YOU SHOULD HAVE FOUND HER on the man, this _

_way the crime lab would know it wasn't a random killing. For good measure I _

_slit his throat hoping they would connect it to Lindsay's body. I wanted, no _

_needed them to discover the connection and reopen Arianna's case. If they _

_didn't I would have to take one of them and demand that they solve Arianna's _

_case. I wanted to avoid this option because normally I'm not a violent person _

_unless it comes to Arianna. Finally I heard footsteps knocking me out of my _

_reverie. It was two teenage girls. They let out an ear piercing scream when they _

_saw the man. One of them calmed down enough to pull out a phone. After _

_giving a frantic message to 911 they ran to a bench far away from the man who _

_I discovered was Carl Franklin after checking his driver's license. I decided to _

_back up farther away in case the checked the woods. Eventually, the Hummer _

_pulled up and out stepped the man with the sunglasses and Her, the lady who _

_was the spitting image of what Arianna looks like, correction would look like._

_**A/N So who should resemble Arianna?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry it's short I'm having trouble thinking of ideas. Hopefully I will be able to post sooner when I get inspiration**

**Disclaimer: See previous**

_I watch as they work, carefully analyzing the crime scene. The _

_spitting image of Arianna attempts to interview the girls who found _

_my handiwork. The white van pulls up again and out steps the lady. _

_She gives the body a once over and shakes her head. After she _

_takes him away ,I begin to get tired of watching them work. Silently, I _

_continue through the bushes to the other side. Exhausted, I begin to _

_run home. When I arrive home, I head straight for my shower. I dive_

_for my soft bed after my shower. I awake to the sound of birds and _

_look at my clock. Shocked I jump out of bed, realizing at once that I _

_overslept. Running to my closet, I throw on the first thing I see. I run _

_out the door, skipping breakfast, and jump in my car. I speed to work _

_and hurry inside. My boss Mr. Granger is waiting for me. I try to plead _

_my case as fast as I can before he interrupts. "_Relax son, you didn't

miss anything besides it happens to all of us, now get to work." _I _

_began to calm down after learning that he wasn't angry. Sometimes _

_I wish my father was more understanding like that. I haven't talked to _

_him since I left home. I head to the repair room and start on a _

_vacuum cleaner. I can't help but wonder if the CSI's have figured _

_out my clues. Suddenly I get a revelation, I decided to stop by the _

_lab on my way home. As I walk through the doors, I practice my _

_speech. I approach the receptionist and tell her I'm looking for my _

_friend who works here. She smiles at me and offers to page him. I _

_assure her that's not necessary and tell her I know where to find him. _

_She looks uncertain for a moment, but I flash her my world famous _

_grin. She instantly relaxes and tells me to go ahead. When she _

_reaches for a visitor pass and shyly asks if I have a girlfriend. I tell her _

_no, and picking up on her clues, I ask if she would like to go out with _

_me. Her face brightens and tells me to pick her up at seven. _

_Promising to do so, I stroll down the hall. I can't believe my luck. I just _

_got a date for the first time in months. I casually walk down the hall _

_and hesitate when I see the team. Pretending to get a drink of _

_water, I listen in on their conversation. _"I don't get it H who is this guy

talking about." "I don't know we're stuck until he leaves another

clue, or body." _Scowling I turn to make a hasty retreat. As I drive _

_home I blast the radio. What more do I have to do spell it out for _

_them. That's when it hits me, spell it out for them. I'm not sure exactly _

_how to do that but an idea slowly starts to form._

_**A/N **_ **I think I know where I'm going on this but I still don't know who should resemble Arianna so please any ideas at all on this story are very welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N SO SORRY I didn't post yesterday, I had to go to a surprise party and I didn't get back till 11.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

_I smile as I think of my plan. However, I push those _

_thoughts away and open my closet. Tonight is my date with _

_Maryanne. I decide on a purple shirt with a green tie. I know it _

_clashes but I'm not a big fan of matching. I check my hair in the _

_mirror for a third time before grabbing my keys and heading out. I _

_am going to take Maryanne to Gazebos' Grill. It's a nice restaurant _

_and I'm a friend of the owner. He always lets me dine for free. Joe is _

_probably my only friend. Again like I said, I not a bad person just _

_frustrated. I pull in front of a nice house that resembles a cottage. _

_Maryanne is coming down the front stairs and, like a gentleman, I _

_hold open her door. She is wearing a green dress with purple shoes. I _

_can't believe my eyes, her outfit clashes too. When she looks at me, _

_we both crack up. I take her to Gazebos' and we both order the _

_same thing. Chicken Fettuccini with Alfredo sauce and a lemonade _

_no ice. I can't help but marvel at how much alike we are. After _

_dinner she suggest we go for a walk on the beach. We talk while we _

_walk and I can't help how comfortable I feel around her. When I _

_take her home, she invites me inside. I sit on her couch and she _

_brings me coffee. She asks what's on my mind and before I know it _

_I'm spilling all my secrets to her. I tell her about Arianna and she just _

_sits there intrigued. I realize I can't lie to her. When I tell her about the _

_people I've killed and why I did it, I expect her to throw me out and _

_call the cops. I'm shocked when instead she puts her arms around _

_me and tells me everything will be ok. She promises to help me get _

_information about Arianna. I tell her my plan and she decides it's a _

_great idea. She tells me to go home and she'll meet me tomorrow to _

_put our plan into action. I go home smiling and fall asleep dreaming _

_about Maryanne. I can't wait for tomorrow. _

**A/N I have finally decided who Arianna should resemble so I will try **

**to put that in the next chapter. So what are your thoughts about him, **

**is he too nice to mean? Do you think Maryanne is a good addition?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Ugg, I've had a really bad morning. My printer just died on me. **

**Disclaimer: see previous**

_ I awoke before the crack of dawn eager to get started. I _

_forced myself to swallow some coffee. I hurried to my car and drove _

_as fast as I dared to the crime lab parking lot and parked near the _

_back. I knew I was going to be waiting for a while so I started on my _

_project. I pulled out a newspaper and began my work. Using a _

_bottle of red paint I marked the paper. After I finished, I walked _

_inside to pick up Maryanne for our lunch date. I took her to her Loino _

_for pizza and cola. I showed her the completed image and she _

_smiled at me. I told her I would deliver it tonight and she insisted on _

_joining me. Once again I smiled and thought how lucky I am to have _

_met Maryanne. She said she would meet me outside at 6. I drove her _

_back and settled in for a long day with a good book. I watched as _

_several people came and went in their Hummers. Finally 6:00 rolled _

_around, and just like she said, Maryanne sauntered over to my car. _

_We sat in silence and watched the front door. Then she appeared _

_and strolled over to her car, oblivious to the fact that two people _

_were watching her. As she pulled out of the parking lot, I started the _

_engine and followed behind her. I was careful to keep a distance _

_away in case she got suspicious. 25 minutes later she stopped at a _

_decent looking house and got out. I parked down the street and _

_acted like I lived there. Maryanne and I talked about any and _

_everything. She told me she has 4 siblings all boys and all older than _

_her. I figured that's where she got her determined spirit from. We _

_laughed and talked about all her favorite memories. Finally at about _

_11 o'clock the lights in her house went out. I waited for a few _

_moments before easing out of the car. I stealthily crept up her _

_walkway and positioned the paper just right. I had it turned so that _

_the first thing she saw would be a picture of a random little girl that _

_slightly resembled Arianna. I had the letter A painted on the front in _

_blood red letters. I hurried back to the car and silently pulled away _

_from the curb. I only wished I could see the look on the brunette's _

_face when she opened her door._

**A/N Well I finally did it, I selected Arianna's look alike**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry for the late update, really hard homework assignment.**

**Disclaimer: See previous**

_ I slowly opened my eyes as the sun shone through the blinds. I _

_stayed still, not wanting to get up yet. I froze when I felt someone stir _

_beside me. I relaxed when I remembered Maryanne had spent the _

_night. It was nice, we watched Finding Nemo, one of my favorite _

_movies since it gives me hope about Arianna, and ate frozen _

_custard. Maryanne and I agree that custard is way better than ice _

_cream. I lay still until Maryanne is completely awake. She gives me _

_her smile that makes me weak in the knees and offers to make _

_breakfast. She prepares pancakes with eggs for hair, blueberries for _

_eyes and bacon for a mouth. That's Maryanne for you, always trying _

_to make the best out a bad situation. I finish and do the dishes while _

_Maryanne gets ready for work. She tells me she'll keep an ear to the _

_ground about the message we delivered yesterday. I drop her off at _

_the lab and continue to the Home Depot. After speaking to Mr. _

_Granger, I head to the back to put the finishing touches on a _

_bookcase. Finally my shift ends, and I go to my car. I still have a few _

_hours before Maryanne is off work so I head to the lakefront. While _

_there I see a dad and son arguing. I can't help myself and began to _

_eavesdrop. "_But Dad, I don't want Sally to come, she's a girl." "Now

son I know I promised it would be a Father-Son fishing trip but your

mom is busy so your sister has to come with." _ I freeze because that _

_family reminds me of mine. Unable to contain myself, I walk over. I _

_catch sight of the father's hopeless expression and pull him aside. I _

_whisper some words of advice in his ear and step back. The father _

_approaches the kids and says "_Tony, if you let your sister accompany

us this time next weekend we'll go camping, just you and me." _Tony _

_immediately stops arguing and breaks into a grin._ "You hear that

Sally, me and dad are going camping, NO GIRLS ALLOWED." _ Tony_

_races Sally to the lake and his dad shoots me a grateful look. I grin _

_back and head to my car. I pull up in front of the crime lab and _

_freeze. There are fire trucks everywhere and angry red flames _

_shooting from the building. At that moment I can only think of one _

_thing, Maryanne._

**A/N I agree custard is way better than ice cream, which do you prefer?**


End file.
